Reading the Books of the Past, Present, and Future
by The Hand of Chaos
Summary: Today was going to be interesting. Harry had woken up just like any other day, but when he got to the great hall, there stood the Minister of Magic, The Head of the DMLE, and another strange man. And what were they saying? His school life had been catalogued in books that were now being read! Yes, today was going to be very interesting indeed. May up the rating for language.


I've decided that instead of attempting to re-write my other story, I will attempt to write one of the classic 'Harry Potter reads Harry Potter' fanfics that I have grown to love recently. The plot will be the same up until fourth year, where it will diverge from the other books. I am mostly doing this so that I can satisfy my need for a different ending of the series and the fourth book is the best place do that from.

The pairing for this is, as of now, undecided. I generally lean towards a Harry/Daphne pairing or Harry/Fleur, but I am open to suggestions. As long as it's not Ginny or Hermione then I'll give it some thought. Hell, I might just go for a harem if I so wish. The joys of being the author are numerous.

Anyway, Harry will be pretty OOC in the modern time period. Ah yes, another thing, this will be placed in modern times. With Harry's first year being in 2008.

Now on with the stuff! Zhu Li, Do the thing!

This guy doesn't own Harry Potter, or anything else he chooses to reference during the course of this story. If he did, he wouldn't have to worry about college and all those other financial things that he puts off.

'Leif Erikson Day!'- Thoughts

"Yinga dinga Harga"- Speech

"**I don't think that that is a real thing"- **Reading from the book

"_SSsssssssss"- Parseltongue_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was quite strange for Harry Potter. Last night he had served his fifth detention with Umbridge, and the message was certainly sinking in, as she so happily put it. It was a good thing that he had taken to covering the increasingly noticeable scar on his hand with a glamour or his friends would have found out and probably bombarded him with talks about going to Dumbledore for help. Something he very much wanted to avoid.

But that was not why this morning was strange. No, it was strange because his usual schedule was greatly disrupted. Usually in the morning, Harry would get up early, go outside and exercise for an hour before going into the great hall and getting his breakfast with Ron and Hermione and then going to his morning classes.

But as said before, today was odd. When Harry arrived in the great hall he was met with the stares of the entire student body, and when he looked at the head table he was met with an even stranger sight. There on the left and right of Dumbledore were the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, Percy Weasley, and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones. There was also a man who he had not seen before who was seemingly arguing with Dumbledore about something. He was a tall man in a brown trench coat and a dark blue, muggle suit who had short, messy brown hair and large brown eyes which looked to be incredibly amused at the situation he was in. And then, directly to the right of the minister, there stood Dolores Umbridge with a sickening grin on her face.

So, ignoring the stares of everybody in the room, Harry went and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. Once he sat down, he looked over towards the Slytherin table where he found the grey eyes of Daphne Greengrass. He raised an eyebrow and inclined his head slightly towards the head table, a gesture which she answered with a shrug and a look that said 'wait and see'. Moving his gaze down the table, he found that all he saw were blank faces and questioning eyes falling on the head table. Turning towards the other tables, he saw much of the same. With the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs looking very confused while the Ravenclaws just looked curious.

Seeing he would get no more from the other tables, he turned back towards the head table. He turned just in time to see the strange man's smile grow even larger as Dumbledore slumped into his chair. It was after this that the new man threw his trench coat onto a chair and walked to the podium. He looked over the mass of students for a moment before saying, "Hello, and good morning, people of Hogwarts. My name is Ignus Croaker, head of the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. At the end of last year our department was tasked with ascertaining the exact circumstances in which Cedric Diggory was killed."

He stopped for a moment here, his smile finally leaving his face after he said this. During this pause he seemed to watch the reactions of the different tables. The first table was the Slytherin's, who had smoothed their features so that no emotions showed; however, if one looked hard enough they would have seen grief within their eyes. Even among the snakes Cedric was well liked.

The other tables were much easier to read comparatively. The Gryffindors were bowing their heads, looking at the table while also sneaking glances towards Harry, who continued staring Croaker in the eye with a blank look on his face. The Hufflepuff table seemed to have a tangible curtain of despair hanging over it while the Ravenclaws were looking at the Hufflepuffs with pity in their eyes.

I was after observing this that Croaker spoke once again, "It is because of this that we began our search for answers, and there is only one person that we know for sure saw the events. Harry Potter was there that night and so we began to study a way to go into the past of a person to find what has experienced."

At these words Harry paled while trying to process what was being said. 'Does that mean what I think it does?' Harry thought. Croaker, on the other hand, seemed delighted to have had this challenge, as his previous smile came back, brighter than ever as continued to speak.

"We have been able to find a way to pull information of Harry Potter's life and place it into a series of books which shall be read to the population of the school. In order to remain un-biased, this shall be the first time any person has opened these books, but rest assured, our spellwork has been checked dozens of times so that we could be sure that these books are accurate." He stopped for a moment to allow these words to sink in before continuing.

"The books were scanned with spells to find what persons were relevant to the story. These people have been sent letters that request their presence here on this morning. These letters had a portkey attached to them that will bring them here. Whether they choose to heed this summons is their own choice. They should be arriving any moment."

As he said this, a large amount of people began to fill the Great Hall. The people who appeared were all of the Weasleys who were not already present, Fleur Delacour, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Lucius Malfoy. Also there was Remus Lupin who was seen clutching a dog by the scruff of the neck, and after letting go, the dog immediately bounded towards Harry. Jumping over the table and knocking him onto the ground, much to the hall's amusement.

Over the laughter, Harry could be heard yelling at the dog. "Alright Snuffles I get it! I missed you too!"

This seemed to do nothing to dissuade the large dog, who continued to stand over Harry until he was pulled off of him by Remus. After doing this Remus brought Harry into a hug. Harry looked over and saw all the Weasleys in a group, talking and hugging. Meanwhile most of the group left to join the head table, with Fleur going to join the Gryffindor table, much to their surprise. She took the vacated seat across from Harry, which had been vacated by Fred when's parents arrived. As she sat between Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, she noticed the stares she was getting from the male population. The glare she sent had most of them staring at their tables, embarrassed.

After the pleasantries were over and everyone was situated, they were shaken from their happiness by the Great Hall doors slamming shut and a light seeming to go between the cracks, sealing it shut. Everyone began to wonder what had happened before looking over at Croaker, who was smirking victoriously. He looked over everyone before saying, "Oh yes, did I forget to mention? The area within the Great Hall has been sealed into a sort of bubble. While in it, all bodily needs are halted, and the duration of this bubble will be until these books are finished."

After he said this, there was a shocked silence before people from all four tables began to yell at him, demanding to be released. This went on for a few minutes before Dumbledore rose from his chair and lifted his wand into the air, which then gave off a loud BANG, which quieted everyone down long enough for him to say.

"I understand that this is unprecedented. But what is done cannot be undone until these books are read. Now, with that in mind, who would like to read first?"

"I believe that I shall, Albus.", Said Professor McGonagall before taking the book and attempted to start reading. But before she could begin Harry interrupted.

"Hold on," he shouted angrily, "Why am I not being asked about any of this? This is my life we are about to read about! What gives you the right to delve into my personal life?"

"Why, Mr. Potter, would you object?" Umbridge questioned sweetly, "If you haven't done anything wrong then you shouldn't have any objections,"

"Of course I have objections! If it were just the third task then I would be fine with it. But you are talking about delving into my personal thoughts and feelings throughout the course of my entire time within this school!"

Ron looked over at him before muttering just loud enough to hear, "Leave it mate, It's not like they'll find out anything that shouldn't be heard."

For a second after hearing this Harry looked nervous, before quickly schooling his features to a more neutral look. It was then he felt a nudge on his leg and saw Padfoot looking up at him. It took Harry a second to realize what would happen when they reached his third year, but when he did he looked up at the Minister with a vicious smirk, before saying, "Fine, If the Ministry wants to be made to look foolish, then who am I to disagree. After all, I've got nothing to hide, but you certainly do."

At these words, Fudge and Umbridge seemed to bristle, but decided not to respond to the barb. After this exchange, the stern transfiguration professor looked over to Dumbledore, who merely nodded, before beginning to read.

"**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: Chapter 1- The Boy-Who-Lived."**

Yes, today was going to be very strange indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anyway, there's the first chapter thingy. I don't know, I'm pretty sleep deprived so leave comments about anything you spot that I may have missed. Or just a helpful suggestion, or a "Good story bro!", or even a flame. I won't judge, well, I will but eh, you probably wouldn't care.

Also, I based Croaker off of the Tenth Doctor to an extent, so if you want to imagine him like that then right on. And you can imagine all the Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey stuff that comes with the fourth book as well. Imagine it, two David Tennant's in one room. Every fangirl's (and fanboy's) dream. There was something else I wanted to say but it's kinda slipped my mind.

I'll probably remember next chapter. But until then, goodbye my dear readers! Hopefully I won't disappoint you like with the last story I attempted. Here's hoping. Ja Ne!

Sorry for all the take downs and re-posts my followers. I had issues with the file that I needed to fix.


End file.
